criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Atkin Downes
|yearsactive = 1997-present }} Robin Atkin Downes is an English actor and voice actor. Biography Downes was born and raised in London, England, U.K. He then moved to the U.S., where he attended Temple University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, earning a Masters of Fine Arts degree upon graduating. He later started an acting career, gaining onscreen credits on many TV shows including Criminal Minds, NCIS, Entourage, CSI: Miami, The Starter Wife, and In Plain Sight, among others. He has also starred in many feature films, including Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen, How To Train Your Dragon, and Pirates of The Caribbean. Downes has also offered vocal effects for creatures, which can be heard in many creature films, including Green Lantern, Immortals, Happy Feet 2, The Wolf Man, Wolverine, Aliens vs. Predator, and The Tale of Desperaux. As a voice-over artist, Downes became one of the most prolific voice actors in Los Angeles, California, and is proficient in over sixty dialects. His current credits in animated series include roles in Thundercats, The Clone Wars, Avengers, Earths Mightiest Heroes, Regular Show, and Green Lantern, among many others. Video game credits include Steam Boy, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Resistance 3, Uncharted - Drake's Fortune, Saboteur, No More Heroes, and Ratchet & Clank, as well as creature vocal effects for several locust creatures in the Gears Of War franchise as well as the characters Kim Minh, Niles and Chaps. Downes has also performed onstage, having stage credits that include performances in London, Prague, and the U.S. He portrayed John Wilkes Booth in the Philadelphia premiere of Assassins: Cyranau De Bergerac at the famous Walnut Street Theatre. On Criminal Minds Downes portrayed international criminal Lachlan McDermott in the Season Seven episode "It Takes a Village". Filmography *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Luxord (English version, voice) *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ben 10 - 6 episodes (2016-2018) - Hex/The That/Frump/Announcer/Collectables Guy/Cop/Guy #1 *Sofia the First - 7 episodes (2014-2018) - Sir Finnegan/Chef Andre/Gruff/Fisherman/Additional Voices (voice) *Constantine: City of Demons (2018) - Butler (voice) *Voltron - 7 episodes (2016-2018) - Shay's Father/Haxus/Alien Leader/Former Galra Prisoner/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Acting Talent (voice) *DuckTales (2017) - Falcon Graves (voice) *Middle-Earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs/Humans/Herion (voice) *The Strain - 30 episodes (2014-2017) - The Master (voice) *Batman: The Enemy Within (2017) - Edward "The Riddler" Nigma (voice) *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Rhino/Additional Voices (voice) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - 2 episodes (2017) - Flamesnort/Jacknab/Pilfer (voice) *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Vivec (voice) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - 2 episodes (2017) - Francis/Bellington/Male Police Officer (voice) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *For Honor (2017) - Gudmundr Branson (voice) *Conan Exiles (2017) - Mek-kamoses/The Archivist/Additional Voices (voice) *Avengers Assemble - 3 episodes (2013-2017) - Baron Strucker/Glorian (voice) *Regular Show - 18 episodes (2010-2017) - Gary/Boswald/Archibald/Robot/Boy/Additional Voices (voice) *Lastman (2016) - Shooter (voice) *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Diabolos (English version, voice) *Star Wars Rebels - 2 episodes (2016) - Cham Syndulla/Stormtrooper #1/Rebel Captain/Rebel Captain/Imperial Officer #2 (voice) *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Minh Young Kim (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Robin Atkin-Downes) *Suicide Squad (2016) - Angelo *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Detective Harvey Bullock (voice) *Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Bouncer (voice) *Edge of Nowhere (2016) - Victor Howard (voice) *The Conjuring 2 (2016) - Demon Voice (voice) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Hector Alcazar/Atoq Navarro/Talbot (voice) *Level Up Norge (2016) - Atoq Navarro (voice, uncredited) *Clarence (2016) - Fartholomew (voice) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Creature Vocals (voice) *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Baron Zemo (voice) *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - Baron Zemo (voice, uncredited) *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Jervis "The Mad Hatter" Tetch/Electrocutioner (voice) *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (2016) - Trevor Mason (voice) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Finn/Sinjin (voice, uncredited) *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Spartan Leader (voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man - 2 episodes (2015) - Annihilus/Abomination (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - ACU Trooper/Alfred Pennyworth (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Blades/Hoot Loop (voice) *Mad Max (2015) - Deep Friah (voice) *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Kazuhira Miller (voice) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Death Watch Commando/Imperial Officer/Race Announcer/Stormtrooper (voice) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Officer Hargrave/Harley Thugs/Joker Thugs (voice) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - 10 episodes (2013-2015) - Emil "Abomination" Blonsky/Annihilus/Russian Man/Mr. Fantastic (voice) *San Andreas (2015) - News Announcer (uncredited) *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015) - Male Civilian (English version, voice, uncredited) *Batman vs. Robin (2015) - Grandmaster (voice) *Infinite Crisis (2015) - Gaslight Batman (voice) *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Various (voice) *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States (voice) *The World of Steam (2015) - Lord Grey *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Lord Gregor Forrester/Duncan Tuttle/Andros (voice) *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - David Mason (voice) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Alfred Pennyworth/Captain Cold/Deadshot/Firefly/Manchester Black/Heat Wave (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Blades/Hoot Loop (voice) *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers - 27 episodes (2014) - Abomination (English version, voice) *Beware the Batman - 6 episodes (2014) - Slade "Deathstroke Wilson/Kirk "Man-Bat" Langstom/Dane Lisslow/Chuck/Police Officer/Bad Batman/Heavy Hitter Thug (voice) *King Star King - 4 episodes (2013-2014) - Narrator/Pinchy Laroux /Chunkles/Doctor/Alfonzo Molestro (voice) *Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Doctor Fump/Computer Voice 2 (voice) *Expiration Date (2014) - Medic (voice) *Wildstar (2014) - Nazrek the Progenitor/Councilor Vaelen/Clanlord Makaza/Mordechai Redmoon/Draken Male/Luminai Male/Creature (voice) *Postman Pat (2014) - Simon Cowbell (voice) *Bound by Flame (2014) - Vulcan (voice) *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Male Altmer #2/Male Dunmer #2 (voice) *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2014) - Vox Populi (voice) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Demon Hunter - Male (voice) *Parts Per Billion (2014) - News Reporter *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Homeless Male Pedestrian #6/Business Casual Male Pedestrian #2/Hipster Male Pedestrian #6 (voice) *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Kazuhira Miller/Roy Campbell/Vulcan Raven (voice) *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - 11 episodes (2009-2014) - Rush Clovis/Cham Syndulla/Castas/Elderly Muun/Aqualish Senator/Rattataki Alien/Cin Drallig/Master Ima-Gun Di/Toydarian Senator #1/Pantoran Guard (voice) *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Doctor Fump/Abomination (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Robin A. Downes) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Abomination (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Penguin's Enforcer/Prisoners/Criminals (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins - Blackgate (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Aldrich Killian/Arnim Zola/Punisher/Rhino/Union Jack (voice) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Hoot Loop (voice) *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of The United States of America - Male 3 (voice) *The Last of Us (2013) - Robert (voice) *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Grim Reaper/Dormammu/Moon Knight/Khonshu (voice) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) - Party Doctor Cockroach/Academic Doctor Cockroach (voice) *Metro: Last Light (2013) (voice) *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013) - Doctor Carlyle (voice) *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Motorized Patriots/Battleship Bay Engineer/Vox Populi/Pilgrim/Male Columbian (voice) *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Jack/Crazy Radio Announcer/House (voice) *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Spartan/Scribe of Hecatonchires (voice) *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Science Vessel (voice) *Tomb Raider (2013) - Conrad Roth/Axis Scientist/Prisoner/Solarii (voice) *Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington (2013) - King George Washington (voice) *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Coyote Guard (voice) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 (2013) - Oliver Queen (voice) *The Cave (2013) - Twins' Father/Xavetar/Miner (voice) *Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) - Edward (voice) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Gil "Steam Lantern" Broome (voice) *Generator Rex - 4 episodes (2011-2013) - Reddick/Sir Anthony Haden-Scott/Doctor Hodgson/Captain/Additional Voices (voice) *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Bilbo Baggins (voice) *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - George Washington (voice) *Transformers Prime: The Game (2012) - Thunderwing (voice) *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hoot Loop (voice) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Warrior (voice) *Darksiders II (2012) - The Archon (voice) *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Fortius/Announcer (voice) *Infex (2012) - IngenBio Scientist (voice) *Meet the Pyro (2012) - Medic (voice) *Thundercats - 14 episodes (2011-2012) - Mumm-Ra/Addicus/Avistan Guard/Javan/Lizard/Captain Koinelius Tunar *Superman vs. The Elite (2012) - Manchester Black/Pokolistani Ambassador (voice) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 8 episodes (2010-2012) - Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo/Emil Blonsky/Abomination/Prison Warden (voice) *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Daedelus/Eagle Base/Newscaster (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Demon Hunter - Male (voice) *Starhawk (2012) - Rifter 41 (voice) *Prometheus (2012) - Ship Computer Voice (voice) *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Rydion (voice) *Battleship (2012) - Soccer Announcer *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian (voice) *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Dee-Ay (English version, voice) *Unit 13 (2012) - Chuckles (voice) *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth/Jack (voice) *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Yasha (English version, voice) *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Grimshaw/Additional Voices (voice) *The Darkness II (2012) - Bragg/Mobster/Wiseguy (voice, uncredited) *Armored Core V (2012) - Neon/Zodiac No. 4 (English version, voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Ancient Droid/Baron Zacar Girard/Beryl/Captain Andrik/Captain Vakar/Curt Willham/Dindo/Dolin Organa/Erris Wyum/Jari Orez/Kaleesh Warrior/Lieutenant Randa/Lord Razer/Master Noab Hulis/Ransomer/Sergeant Katcho/Talan-De/Tyrodall (voice) *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Vincent Perez (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - 2 episodes (2011) - Sir Cyrus/Additional Voices/Night Nurse (voice) *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Male Voice 3 (voice) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Brynjolf (voice) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Pilot (voice) *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Talbot/Atoq Navarro (voice) *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Doctor Frumpus Croid (voice) *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Dyno Rang (voice) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Hammer 1 (English version, voice) *Batman: Year One (2011) - Harvey Dent (voice) *Criminal Minds - "It Takes a Village" (2011) TV episode - Lachlan McDermott *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Locust Kantus/Locust Boomer/Male Former (voice) *Resistance 3 (2011) - Joseph Capelli/Liam/Justin (voice) *Animals Say the Wildest Things - 6 episodes (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *F.E.A.R. 3 (2011) - Michael Beckett (voice, credited as Robin S. Atkin) *Meet the Medic (2011) - Medic (voice) *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Marten Guiscard/Additional Voices (voice) *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - Aman/Elf/Popori (voice) *Red Faction Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *Kinect Fun Labs: Build a Buddy (2011) - Mad Scientist/Breakdance/Cowboy/Wizard (voice) *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - Wargar/Minotaur/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue (2011) - Security Guard (uncredited) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - Prague Henchman *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Mangog/Frost Giant (voice) *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines (voice) *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Kaspar/Auirre/Liam (voice) *Dragon Age II (2011) - Keran/Jansen (voice) *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution (2011) - Imperial Guard Voice of God/Kommando/Krusha/Warboss (voice) *All-Star Superman (2011) - Solaris (voice) *Bulletstorm (2011) - Doc Oliver/Novak/Skulls (voice) *The Eagle (2011) - Centurion (uncredited) *Tron: Evolution - Battle Grids (2010) - Laertes (voice) *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Laertes (voice, uncredited) *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Deputy Beagle/Mr Gutzy Robots/Creature Mutants/Ironbelly - Old World Blues DLC (voice) *Vanquish (2010) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - 2 episodes (2010) - Ten-Eyed Man/Firefly/Weather Wizard/Kobra (voice) *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Driver/Squad 2/Henchmen (voice) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Science Vessel/Additional Voices (voice) *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Clash of the Titans (2010) - Ixas/Soldiers/Townspeople (voice) *Lost Planet² (2010) - Mercenary/Additional Voices (voice, credited as RobinAtkinDownes) *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Kazuhira Miller (voice) *Repo Men (2010) - News Reporter (uncredited) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Ack (voice) *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising (2010) - Backstabba/Commando Nob/Ork Boy (voice) *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Garigliano Soldier - Jean (English version, voice) *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Travis Touchdown (voice) *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Faldio Landzaat (English version, voice) *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Breznev (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Cocoon Inhabitants (English version, voice, credited as Robin Atkin Downs) *The Saboteur (2009) - Sean (voice) *Avatar: The Game (2009) - Na'vi/RDA (voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Ademaro/Orzammar Entrance Guard/Proving Trainer/Bhelen Crier/Orzammar Noble/Tapster's Patron/Orzammar Guard (voice) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Phoenix/Lieutenant/Shady Pirate/Aeropan Male Citizen (voice) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fletus/Warfathers (voice) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Tenzin (voice) *Dreamkiller (2009) - Hell Angel/Rescue Worker (voice) *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Captain Slag (voice) *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Alexei (English version, voice) *Shadow Complex (2009) - Paramilitaries (English version, voice) *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Destro/Doctor Burkhart (voice) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Prime #3 (voice) *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Infamous (2009) - Lawyer/Homeless Man (voice) *Meet the Spy (2009) - Medic (voice) *Bionic Commando (2009) - Thomas 'Sniper' Clarke/FSA Recon Pilot/Cloudsplitter Pilot (voice) *Stormrise (2009) - Aiden Geary (voice) *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - James Grayson (voice) *MadWorld (2009) - Operator A/Kojack (English version, voice) *Halo Wars (2009) - Prophet of Regret/Spirit Officer/Pilot/Panicked Mob (voice) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - The Cat (voice, uncredited) *The Starter Wife - 3 episodes (2008) - Jeff *Destroy All Humans: Path of the Furon (2008) - Endometriosis/British Sailor (voice) *Aion (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Minh Young Kim/Henny/Chaps/Niles/Locust Kantus/Boomer/Sires (voice) *Resistance 2 (2008) - Daedelus (voice, uncredited) *Fracture (2008) - Pacifican Cheetah/Hailstorm Pilot/British Soldier (voice, uncredited) *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Moon Knight/Miscellaneous (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 4 (voice) *Body of Lies (2008) - News Correspondent (uncredited) *The Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Skiav/Ionian Mercenary/Cultist (voice) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Ibn Batouta *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Duty/Various (English version, voice) *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Captain Slag (voice) *Lovecraft: Fear of the Unknown (2008) - Narrator (voice) *In Plain Sight (2008) - Vidonne Gustonne (credited as Robin Atkin) *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (2008) - Scott Jr./Additional Voice (voice) *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Alexei/Changeling Dragon/Fiend/Bird/Wolf/Lizard (voice) *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Faldio Landzaat (English version, voice) *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Messenger (voice, uncredited) *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - The Guardian (voice) *Meet the Spartans (2008) - Narrator (uncredited) *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2008) - Idol of Death/Curian (voice) *For Pete's Wake! (2007) - Jesse *No More Heroes (2007) - Travis Touchdown (voice) *The Golden Compass (2007) - Gyptian Hunter/Policemen/Witch's Goose (voice) *Mass Effect (2007) - Sebastian Van Heerden/Colonist/ERCS Guard/ExoGeni Security/Salarian Businessman/Salarian Patron/Salarian Soldier/Warehouse Worker (voice) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Atoq Navarro (voice) *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Additional Voices (voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean Online (2007) - Davy Jones (voice, uncredited) *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Captain Slag (uncredited) *Team Fortress 2 (2007) - The Medic/Archimedes the Undying (voice) *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Medic/Strogg (voice) *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Mysterio (voice) *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Dane Bishop (voice) *The Kingdom (2007) - News Reporter (uncredited) *Entourage (2007) - Photo Shoot Director *Ninja Gaiden Sigma (2007) - Gamov (English version, voice) *Lair (2007) - Rohn (voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Davy Jones (voice) *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Delita Heiral/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Hammer/Hipster (voice, uncredited) *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Luxord (English version, voice) *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (2007) - Duty #1 (voice) *God of War II (2007) - Translator 1 (voice) *Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *300: March to Glory (2007) - Astinos/Persian Soldier/Spartan (voice) *Supreme Commander (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ghost Rider (2007) - Blackheart/Demon Biker (voice) *Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Grand Admiral Thrawn/Additional Voices (voice) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Soviet Soldier/High Officer B (English version, voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Orcs (voice) *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Captain America/Ben Urich (voice) *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - General Hadley (voice) *Medieval II: Total War (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Call of Duty 3 (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gears of War (2006) - Minh Young Kim / Old Man Stranded / KR-25 Pilot / ... (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - CIA Agent Underwood (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Alec (voice) *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Goren/Additional Voices (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Dark Cyclops/Doctor Bruce Banner/Crimson Dynamo (voice) *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Agent Oranchov/Hippies/Additional Voices (voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - 3 episodes (2006) - Additional Voices/Circus Master/Captain (voice) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Milten (English version, voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices (voice) *CSI: Miami (2006) - Danny Walters *Just Cause (2006) - Rico Rodriguez (voice) *Open Season (2006) - Beaver/Hunter 3 (voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Davy Jones (voice) *Night Watch (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Titan Quest (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Garfield 2 (2006) - Additional Voice Cast (voice) *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Sabretooth/Sentinel (voice) *Justice League Unlimited - 2 episodes (2006) - Watchtower Ops Tech/Gentleman Ghost/James Craddock (voice) *Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Rainbow Six: Critical Hour (2006) - Dieter Weber (voice) *Baten Kaitos: Origins (2006) - Seph (English version, voice) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Genesis (English version, voice) *Lost (2006) - Mr. Pace (voice, uncredited) *Ben 10 (2006) - Jonah Melville (voice) *Geppetto's Secret (2006) - Philip Screwdriver (voice) *The Great War of Magellan (2005) - Unknown Character *Wiener Park (2005) - Packy *Stroker and Hoop - 5 episodes (2005) - David Copperfield/Detective Putoine/Dustin Diamond/Various (voice) *The New World (2005) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *The Outfit (2005) - Pere Francois (voice) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Luxord (English version, voice) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (2005) - Soldiers (English version, voice) *Yakuza (2005) - Kyohei Jingu (English version, voice) *Gun (2005) - Hootie/Fat Sam (voice) *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Merovingian/Vamp/Agent Thompson (voice) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Underwood (voice) *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *Quake 4 (2005) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Deadpan (voice, credited as Robin Downs) *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Kael/Silverblade (voice) *Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Dieter Weber/Jamal Murad (voice) *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Genmei/Lei Gai (English version, voice) *Killer7 (2005) - Hiro Kasai (English version, voice, credited as Robin Atkins Downes) *Fantastic Four (2005) - Classic Mr. Fantastic/Additional Voices (voice) *Guild Wars (2005) - Prince Rurik of Ascalon (voice) *Haunting Ground (2005) - Young Lorenzo/Middle Lorenzo (English version, voice) *Jade Empire (2005) - Sagacious Zu/Bladed Thesis/Thug/Slimy Merchant (voice) *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Ganguun Priest (voice) *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Sergeant Stilwell (voice, credited as Robin Atkins Downes) *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Robin Adkin Downs) *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2004) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) - Nikko (voice) *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (2004) - Prince (voice) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldier (English version, voice) *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Carlysle/Russian Captain (voice, credited as Robin Atkin-Downes) *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) - Trip/Copper/Phil/Boris/Brother Kanker (voice) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Additional Voiceovers (voice) *Halo 2 (2004) - Prophet of Regret (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Oomitelmora/Merchant Feualin/Merchant Grekin/Missionary G'Zule/Generic Male Ogre Merchant/Generic Male Iksar Merchant/Generic Male Troll Merchant/Generic Male Troll Guard/Generic Male Dwarf Merchant/Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant/Generic Male Kerran/Generic Male Barbarian Merchant/Generic Male Dwarf Merchant/Generic Male Froglok Merchant/Generic Male Frost Giant Enemy/Generic Male Ghoul Enemy/Generic Male Gnoll Enemy/Generic Male Iksar Enemy/Generic Male Minotaur Enemy (voice) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Chocolate Sailor #2/Vendor/Salty Dog (voice) *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices (voice) *Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *X-Men Legends (2004) - Cyclops/Pyro (voice) *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Secret Service #1/Soldier (voice) *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Shark Tale (2004) - Shark Diner #2/Whale Washer #3/Shopkeeper Fish (voice) *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Major Ingram (voice) *Cyber Wars (2004) - Various *Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone (2004) - Drizzt Do'urden/Male Elf 1/Male Elf 2/Elven Warrior (voice, credited as Robin A. Downes) *Doom 3 (2004) - Doctor Richard Davies/Henry Nelson/Richard Price (voice, uncredited) *Steamboy (2004) - David (English version, voice) *Van Helsing (2004) - Villager (voice) *The Punisher (2004) - Gnucci/Yakuza/Prisoner (voice, credited as Robin Atkin-Downes) *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Samanosuke Akechi (English version, voice) *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Garino Creale Corsione/Hotel Manager (English version, voice) *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Gamov (English version, voice) *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi (English version, voice) *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Robin Adkins Downs) *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Ensign Adama (voice) *Rubbing Charlie (2003) - Packy (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The War of the Ring (2003) - Elven Lightbearer (voice) *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Masumi Makimura/Man Killed by Kusabi/Puppetmaster/Villager/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Hobbit (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lords of EverQuest (2003) - High Elf Cleric/Hathnul (voice) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike (2003) - Sarkli/Rebel Soldier 1/Stromtrooper 2/Commander 3/Wingman 4 (voice, credited as Robert Atkin Downes) *Rise to Honor (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gladius (2003) - All Warriors (voice) *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Altessa/Botta/Origin (English version, voice) *Alter Echo (2003) - Paavo (voice, credited as Robin Atkins Downes) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Griff Vao/Mekel/Vulkar Mechanic (voice) *Lionheart (2003) - William Shakespeare (voice) *Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (2003) - Gutierrez (voice) *High Voltage (2002) - Gavin P. Templeton III *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Supply Ship Co-Pilot (voice, credited as Robin Atkin-Downes) *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Pyro/John Allerdyce (voice) *Arli$$ (2002) - Unknown Character *Glaadiator (2002) - Marcus Areolus *The Proud Family (2001) - Additional Voices (uncredited) *Angel (2001) - Pockla (uncredited) *Armored Core 2: Another Age (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Titans (2001) - Skyler *Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Babylon Park: Grudgematch (2000) - Gaiman *Charmed (2000) - Demon of Illusion *Nash Bridges (1999) - Bruce Jenkel *Babylon Park: Frightspace (1999) - Lillard/Steve/Byakhee (voice) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Richard *The Werewolf Reborn! (1998) - Peter Kranek *Babylon 5 - 9 episodes (1997-1998) - Byron/Morann *Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998) - Morann *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) - Machida *Lord of the Rings (1990) - Legolas External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors